¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy!
by Aurora Friki Parker-Mikaelson
Summary: — Muy bien, Potter, espero que éste regalo de navidad sea mejor que del año pasado —dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona. Harry reprimió el impulso de borrársela de un puñetazo y respiro profundamente. Este fic es dedicado a, JessyRiddleFriki-Black, Nochedeinvierno13-Friki y PukitChan.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic es dedicado a <strong>JessyRiddleFriki-Black,<strong> **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** y __**PukitChan**__._

A **Pukit**, porqué le debo un regalo que aun no completo; a mi hija **Patty**, porque sé que esta es una de sus OTP preferidas, pero sobre todo a mi hermana, **Jessy**, por el aniversario de nuestra loca amistad y todo el apoyo que siempre me brinda.

¡Te amo, hermana!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>— Muy bien, Potter, espero que éste regalo de navidad sea mejor que del año pasado —dijo Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona.<p>

Harry reprimió el impulso de borrársela de un puñetazo y respiro profundamente. Aun con el paso de los años el muy idiota seguía siendo tan majadero como cuando estaba en el colegio y no era que no le gustara bromear de esa manera, era simplemente que no era el momento propicio.

— ¿Por qué coño siempre tienes que portarte como un idiota? —preguntó con el fiero deseo de darle un empujón y que se cayera escalera abajo.

Como siempre él estaba haciendo que pasara vergüenzas, pero como él no era –Draco "millonario egocéntrico, hijo de mamá" Malfoy- si le daba pena con sus amigos, mientras que Draco los pasaba sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Draco lanzó una carcajada mientras bajaba por las escaleras de su casa con los ojos vendados. Le gustaba molestar a Harry cada vez que podía. Le hacía recordar cuando estaban en el colegio y eran enemigos jurados.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Potter, y será peor para ti. Tendrás que cuidarme y yo soy un paciente muy difícil. Me gusta que me mimen y me hagan de todo en la cama. Por ejemplo, esa cosa maravillosa que haces con la lengua en mi ano y mi pene.

Harry se puso rojo y no podía emitir ninguna palabra. Ese era un buen momento para que Voldemort resucitara y le lanzara un avada kedavra, porque en se quería morir de la vergüenza. ¿Dónde estaban los dementores cuando se les necesitaba? Tal vez así pudieran tragarse su vergüenza junto con su alma.

A Draco le extraño que no contestara, así que se quitó la venda de los ojos. Frente a él estaban todos sus amigos con cara de estupefacción. Si él se hubiera podido poner más pálido de lo que estaba hubiera parecido un fantasma. Lástima que no pudiera atravesar la pared en ese momento y desaparecer.

Se giró y encaró a Harry.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —lo recriminó molesto.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó estupefacto por el reproche, pero inmediatamente reaccionó.

— ¿Por qué es mi culpa? No fui yo el que hablo demás —replicó molesto.

— ¡Porque tus sorpresas siempre son un desastre!

Harry se giró ofendido y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación dando un portazo, cual reina dramática.

— ¡Oh, ahora no te hagas el ofendido! ¿Potter? ¡Potter no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —gritó Draco molesto subiendo las escaleras detrás de Harry, mientras varios invitados salían por la puerta aun con cara de estupefacción.

Draco entró en la habitación y también cerró de un portazo. Allí estaba sentado Harry en la cama tapándose la boca.

—Como te escuchen abajo, Potter, te juro que te mato —dijo mientras observaba a Harry contener una carcajada.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —le preguntó Harry cuando logro calmarse.

— ¡Irnos de viaje! No pienso aguantar el sermón de mis padres sobre la educación, la discreción y las reglas de etiqueta, sin contar el reproche de ser gay y haberme metido con mi peor enemigo.

Harry volvió a reír.

— ¿A dónde nos iremos esta vez?

— ¡El Caribe! Por cierto, Potter, hablaba en serio, eres pésimo para los regalos y las sorpresas, aunque si es cierto que me encanta lo que haces con la lengua —dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

Harry se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y lo besó.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy! ¿Lo sabias? —preguntó sonriendo.

Draco sonrió burlonamente al recordar que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como ese día y siempre terminaban haciendo lo mismo. Huían algún lugar remoto en donde no los encontraran en semanas y la vergüenza fuera un recuerdo lejano.

—Pero aun así te mueres por mis huesitos —dijo con socarronería.

Harry fue a replicar, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Draco.

Cuando Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley entraron en la habitación en busca de sus amigos ni Harry ni Draco estaban.

— ¡Lo volvieron a hacer! —dijo Ron tratando infructuosamente contener una carcajada que termino en una ataque de tos.

— ¡Los voy a matar cuando regresen! —dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta saliendo de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

Sus amigos se amaban y todos los apoyaban, pero no conocían la discreción, y siempre terminaban con sorpresas desastrosas que traumaban a los demás, mientras que ellos disfrutaban de unas vacaciones en algún lugar remoto.

— ¡Los odio! —dijo en un tono de rabia y envidia cuando salían por la puerta principal.

Ron solo respondió con una carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que comenzó como un drabble de 155 palabras para un reto que olvide entregar hace un par de meses, se ha convertido en está sencilla viñeta. <strong>

**Espero que les guste.**

Se aceptan tomatazos, crucios y críticas.


End file.
